


Sweet Surrender

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After In Common Cause</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

Part One

For a week after Kai swims the Giant’s Dam, he will hardly look at Arthur. Pleasant yes, agreeable yes, perfectly brotherly certainly – but nothing more or less. And drinking far too much mead at night. Overly boisterous. Often bawdy. Something is very awry.

Llud looks concerned, endeavouring to say nothing, knowing from grim experience that these things are best left to sort themselves out in time. That interference is not always welcome and sometimes resented – especially with respect to Arthur. Kai can often be coaxed into sharing a confidence. Yet this time even he seems reticent.

He is easy with Llud, as warm as ever, seemingly unmarked too deeply by his experiences as Cerdig’s captive. Why then will Llud’s old hunter’s nose not be still? Twitch, quiver, tweak. Not only in the direction of Kai and Arthur’s obvious breach though – something else again, less easy to give a name, brewing within his elder son……..

On the eighth day, Arthur can bear it no longer. He finds Kai in the stables, angrily apportioning measures of horse feed, stripped to the waist, shimmering with musky sweat. Bars the door. No use for gaudy words – silly empty things that seem to hold little worth.

Instead he puts a hand on Kai’s waist, twists him firmly into the circle of his arms, whispers fiercely against his damp hair, “I’m so sorry, my heart, forgive me……” kisses him hard on the mouth – seeking absolution, seeking clemency, seeking grace………

Never mind the wondrous kiss………Arthur in tears………….Kai is mash and marrow………..

Very gently, Kai places his hands on Arthur’s uplifted bottom, spans his creamy round cheeks. This beautiful arse hole, so tight and clean, without flaw – and all his……… He writhes his wet hot tongue, proffers an exploratory flick. Arthur quivers, the lean sinews of his back rippling.

Kai clasps his little brother’s lithe hips, spreading Arthur’s pulsing cheeks a little wider, stiffens his tongue, slides it slowly along that shivering crack. Squirming, Arthur backs further up against Kai’s face, as he continues to lick Arthur’s pucker, gliding one hand teasingly up Arthur’s spine, across his shoulder blades, under his silken fall of ebony hair.

His fingers drift over Arthur’s throbbing ripe cock, as Arthur begins to pitch rhythmically back and forth, savagely pushing against Kai’s slippery tongue.

Already, Kai’s prick is a burgeoning swell of rigid plum flesh, resplendent and glistening. Tenderly he removes his tongue and rubs the tip of his shaft against Arthur’s lush opening.

“Let me swallow you up, my Kai.”

Reaching forward, Kai cups Arthur’s taut balls, presses his cock a little way in, pauses momentarily, feeling Arthur clench and heave, probes further, withdraws slightly………

Suddenly Arthur bucks, slamming Kai ferociously forward, being speared, being transfixed and transformed…………

Like primordial beasts they evolve their own tumultuous flow……..as old as time, as new as the dawn, freezing and burning where fire and ice collide……..

Arthur pants and whimpers, intoxicated. His hands grasp behind to rest on Kai’s thrusting arse, as his big brother crashes euphorically beyond the point of no return, plunging faster and faster and deeper and faster………..

Now Kai drives his forearm brutally into his mouth so his bellowing rapture will be muffled, tasting blood, seeing crimson. His cock erupts, filling Arthur with pearly seed, pounded by unceasing surges and tides.

Still Arthur holds back, his hips rocking uncontrollably, responding to the overwhelming summit rising within. Knowing that next time Kai’s warm fingers dance along his jutting shaft he will be utterly lost……….

There is nothing to be done now but endure…….

His ecstatic moaning ascends to a sharp incomprehensible song, stifled against his bundled tunic, trailing off in joyous exhaled wisps.

Arching his back, Arthur lifts his arse up higher, overthrown by all-consuming pleasure, gasping for breath, wracked with jubilant weeping.

Softly Kai’s fingers flutter………

Are bathed in feverish creamy issue.

With his cock still buried to the hilt, Kai collapses on to Arthur’s back, driving them both to the muddy stable floor, among straw and dust and browning apple cores, feeling Arthur’s frenetic convulsing gradually subside.

Ever so gently they stroke each other’s warm flesh, whispering endearments, promising forever. They could be lying on the finest linen and gauziest silk.

Yet, just outside the stable door, the everyday life of the village trundles on, prosaic and pedestrian. It seems completely impossible………

And yet for me it is simply not enough any more.

That too appears completely impossible. Just a few years ago, if I had been told that one day Arthur would be mine, in this degree, I would have laughed scornfully, branded the speaker a mocking liar. Yet here we are, the miracle broken open, the future shimmering………

Yet, shimmering with what? Beckoning to who?

In Cerdig’s bedroom, I was not consulted about being left as a hostage. “Such decisions are mine.” Then later, “Could you not have waited?” It still rankles.

Yes, Arthur is my chieftain. He commands my unwavering loyalty and love. But what of being in love? What of harbouring my heart?

Could my little brother not have drawn me aside, asked if I was willing to stay behind in lieu of sheep and goats? I may well have agreed – now, we will never know. In the same way, what would a comforting hand, a quick brotherly embrace of reassurance, have cost Arthur beside the Giant’s Dam?

The fiery lovemaking continues……. these are some of the sweetest days we have ever known. Yet, in the hollows of my heart, lurking disquiet continues to canker. It is absurd and wretched. I love Arthur with every sinew, every heartbeat, every breath. It should be sufficient, it surely must be………

Not that I was so badly treated by Cerdig. My hands were bound for most of the time, but I was freed to eat and visit the privy. Really, just the normal routine of a valued captive. Cerdig’s crafty veiled remarks concerning my first father and my origins were less than welcome. Even so, that cannot explain my present chafing and anxiety.

Moreover, I know that if I had not been released without blemish, Arthur would have brought his army to the gates of Cerdig’s village. Yet that would still have been after. It is the before that matters, a before of desolation and dependency………..

And now beyond……… I chide myself for greed and hankering and churlishness. To no avail. Still resentment festers.

The Saxon who rides with Arthur. The honoured lieutenant. The revered big brother.

Enough and more for the world. All at once, not near enough when your heart is stripped as bare as your flesh…….

Rowena comes to visit. A respite from the constant raw fretting. She knows all now and is reconciled. Llud already loves her and I too am fond of her. No apprehension attends the Jute princess any longer – if it ever did.

I couple with a few comely young women, willing and pretty and pleasing. Hoping to suppress or supplant the bitterness or probably both. Waking beside each slaked smiling girl with vinegar unabated.

After a few weeks Rowena rides home to Yorath’s. Arthur waves her off, grinning – then turns to me, blue eyes tender. The most beautiful sight in this world. Consummate and complete. Suddenly I feel my cock swelling. Perhaps after all………

That afternoon Llud goes down to the lake to fish. It is sometimes prudent to leave the longhouse for a few hours at strategic intervals. Besides, it’s a fine windy day. The trout will be lively………..

They can be heard as he approaches with a string of fresh silvery fish. Voices raised in passion – the passion of gall and fury and exasperation.

“Sheep and goats Arthur. Creatures that baa and bleat.”

“And if Cerdig’s flocks had continued diseased, our deer and boar too would have succumbed. You know all this Kai. There was no other way.”

“Still you could have asked. What do I mean to you Arthur, really mean, that in such a moment you could not even look at me?”

“I could not bear to. Does that not tell you……..? Besides I warned Cerdig what……..”

A bellowing resounding shout. “I do not want extravagant threats of hearts being cut out and people being hunted down to the ends of the earth. I want, no I need, balance and enquiry and heed. Not only in there.” Obviously an enraged gesture toward the sleeping chamber.

Quietly Llud slides through the longhouse doors. His sons, tousled and sweating and panting – just not from the kind of passion he has foreseen. Meaningfully he clears his throat. “You may be interested to know that your yelling is entertaining at least half the village. Probably prudent to lower your voices.”

Close to tears, Kai pushes past their father and stalks outside. Arthur turns determinedly on his heel and strides into the bedroom, the wicker door thumping. Sighing, Llud pursues his lips. Here they went again. Although he has been anticipating something like this. Well, at least he and Lenni will have a surfeit of fish for supper…………..

Close to midnight, Kai comes stumbling and weaving back to the longhouse. He is rather drunk – no, he is really very drunk and a mightily fine matter too. Llud and Olwen are canoodling at her hut door. Good for them. Lusty old pair. They at least can indulge a few spry whims.

Down by the palisade the minstrel is singing a new song to his wife. Something about heartstrings. Stupid bloody minstrel. Wish he’d fucking shut up.

Inside the main room of the longhouse a few rush lights splutter and glow. Idly Kai bites into an apple, almost tripping over a stool, swearing as his nail snags on the table’s splintery wood. All his anger is dissipated now, in this afternoon’s stormy quarrel, too many skinfuls of wine, helpless weeping.

What has been needling him anyway for days? Self-pity and skinflint nonsense. He is the luckiest man in the world – and the most foolish.

Might as well go to bed. Bloody Arthur. He’ll be sleeping, all cold and stony, with his face to the wall. And tomorrow will be unrelenting ice and austerity.

Bloody Arthur. My love.

Bloody wonderful beautiful thing. My life……….

Overly practical and proud sometimes, yes – insisting that his word must stand, that personal feelings should be set aside for expediency – but...........he has tried to make recompense. Alright, I am certain that I could never leave him as a hostage among our enemies – not even to prevent the sun going dark or the north star rupturing into flame. But would I ever really want to change one raven hair on his silky proud head? Not for a moment..........

Suddenly feeling the tears sting again, Kai tumbles into the bedroom. The fire is banked up in there, burning bright and fierce. Startled by the unexpected light, Kai blinks, momentarily bewildered. Then he realises……..his bed isn’t empty……..

Arthur is in it, wide awake, lying on his back, sheepskins pulled up over his naked belly. Kai melts. All is going to be well after all. Oh his beloved little brother………..

He bounds forward, still unsteady on his feet, ready to cover Arthur’s mouth with his own. Only to halt once more, perplexed all over again.

Because Arthur’s hands and feet are bound by strong black silken ropes to the head and feet of the bed…………

 

Part Two

It is all I know to offer. Myself, stripped bare and needy……

Denuded of leadership and privilege and responsibility.

Simply me………….. Utterly at your mercy as I placed you entirely at Cerdig’s.

My Kai. My heart.

I yield to you, absolute trust and control and power.

Undoubtedly I am a complete novice at this – both the yielding and the fettering . Although, sometimes Rowena and I play a few frivolous games with ribbons. Thankfully though, Llud was careful to teach Kai and I all sorts of knots when we were boys. Clove hitches, sheep shanks, timber hitches – and most usefully in this present situation, noose knots. So, after much faltering, I do finally manage to fasten the bindings securely, the last between my teeth.

Then you take so long to come to bed. I begin to think you have sought solace with Brynda or Ysbail.

My wrists and ankles start to chafe. Llud’s favourite, oft-repeated proverb, “If a task’s worth doing……..” and so on – a precept obviously well borne in mind.

Then, blundering footsteps, the door thudding open, my heart racing………your beautiful brown eyes growing wider than wide………….

Steadily I hold your gaze. Silently imparting to you what……….

Watching every fragment of drunkenness whittle away, leaving you perfectly sober.

You put out a tentative hand, rather uncertainly trace down my arm and over my shoulder. Just the mere brush of your warm fingers……….loving you more than I have ever found a way to say to you……..

Feeling my violent shudder, a smile tickles the ends of your luscious mouth. Bending forward, you tenderly kiss my neck, lick more savagely across my chest, alighting on one stiffened nipple like the most ethereal exquisite butterfly.

Abruptly you enclose the nipple with your hot moist lips, sucking hungrily, one firm hand splayed on my belly. Your eyes meet mine, twinkling with desire and mischief…….. understanding and certainty. And just for good measure, you deliver a sharp rough nip, making me leap, straining against the bounds with rapturous pain.

“So little brother, sheep and goats eh? Yearlings and heifers?”

I bite down vehemently on my lip, quelling my exuberant laughter, knowing that under the sheepskins my prick is rock hard, watching the bulging surge tenting your breeches. We are here together and I am completely yours and the world is tilting……….

Without warning you slip your hand beneath the fleeces, grip my shaft and begin to fiercely milk - grinning wickedly at my low-throated grunting, the twisting sinews in my wrists and ankles as I writhe.

“Holy Aphrodite, beloved, you’re already sodden.”

“Open your mouth now.”

Almost brusquely, you slip three wet fingers into my mouth and I promptly suck them clean, tasting my own juicy salty come.

“Well done little brother.”

Still grinning like the devil, you throw off your shirt and breeches, revealing your taut cock in all its throbbing resplendence. Golden, rigid, strapping. I start to slaver. Jute stallions, look at your peril and neigh in green-eyed frustration and envy………..

You climb over the top of me, straddling me with your sturdy lean thighs, leaning behind to untie my feet so that I can huddle my arse, but leaving my hands still bound. Then, all at once, your fingers are in my hair.

“Open wide again, my love.”

My face is level with your glistening prick, a bubble of hot cream already adorning the head, its violet tendons pulsating rhythmically. Smiling I take you in whole, sucking and licking around your aching fragrance, pushing your cock deep into my throat.

Huge and true, you consume my mouth, your swollen balls sweeping my chin, as I heave against my bonds, my raw wrists grinding with pain. You are rearing, almost ready to rend asunder……….

The peak ruptures………..I pull quickly away………and your rich milky issue spurts forth, all over my face, drenching my eyes and nose and lips, dribbling down my chin.

Gradually your spasms dwindle and we look at each, dementedly grinning. I have never been so in love with you as I am in this moment, knowing that you have never loved me more than you love me right now.

Gleefully I lick my lips and swallow.

“Let’s clean you up beloved and then see if you have earned some sleep.”

Gently you untie me, softly kissing the red chafing. While I watch you fill the big wooden tub, until it is brimming with hot water. Then we climb in together.

Bliss, contentment, euphoria far beyond words.

I rest my head on the flat muscles of your belly as you rub thick scented oil all over my body with your dextrous fingers, caressing and cleansing. And with each fondle, my prick burgeons again……..

Standing in front of me, aromatic water running down your naked chest, you lift me tenderly under the arms and turn me around. Your still blossoming cock nudges a sweet enquiry against my soapy arse cheeks………

Wildly, I drive back against your manhood and you let out an ecstatic moan.

Frenziedly your hands encircle my stiff shaft, cupping and capturing, kneading and stroking, teasing and taunting.

Nothing now but singing stars…….. and angelic whisperings flooding the night……..

You fill me as I thrash, feeling you utterly inside me, deep and hard.

The angelic whispering becomes a thundering torrent………and I fall in love with you again, forever, like bees to honey……….

 

“Did you hear the minstrel’s new song earlier tonight?” I pull Arthur close, breathing in his fresh clean balmy smell. We are warm and fulfilled and as one – what more ever to need……..

Grinning, I begin to hum softly and then to sing. “If I were to pluck on your heartstrings …………..” I ruffle my little brother’s damp silky hair playfully, fully expecting to be cuffed for my pains since our village minstrel is notoriously inept.

But instead Arthur’s lips graze my throat, flutter my cheek - before taking up the verse, singing in perfect pitch against my ear. “…………..would you strum on mine? Actually my heart, for once you’re mistaken - I think it may be the best ballad that the poor man has ever composed.” And then the space between our mouths melts into shimmering butterfly wings………


End file.
